Final Fantasy On Service
by reimakabe205
Summary: What will happen to zack's assigned task given by king regis along with his rigt handman ignis , as he got no choice...to escort the western prince peter , will he be able to do it succesfully?. together with cloud , squall , promto and noctis let's see how will this go...


in the castle

zack - u-u-u-um eeto...(zack making a troubled fake smile) i-i-its a good day to have you here! p-p-peter san~

peter - oh hi jack~

correcting his own name with a cracking fake smile

zack - um its zack~

peter - jack~

zack -(as he just smiled it away fakely) hahaha...(thougths - o-o-oi just how did it come to this! how did i come to deal with this pysychotic fatso give me a

break)

~FLASHBACK~

earlier 8:00am at the prince castle

zack - ohayou heika~ whats with you calling me this early in the morning?(as he greeted the king cherfully)

regis - ah yeah about that matter...(with a troubled look written on his face)you see...i have a task for you today...

zack - oh i see..well bring it on!...so what's the task all about?...

regis - (as he handed the papers to zack)...

zack - oh oh~ le me see~ le me see~ as he flip the paper reaviling peters face(as his face became serious and closed the file immedietly turning his back

and starts walking away)...pardon me my precious highness...for i have this precious matter's to deal with more importantly rigthnow...

as when he was about to leave and opens the door to his surprised he was interuppted by ignis presence standing outside the door evily looking at him

ignis - (sadistic evil face)so...whats is this precious matter that you need to do...than the kings task...zac-ku~(as he slidly spread his five knifes

like a fan threatining zack's life)

zack - (as he kneels down to his defeat and suddenly begging)...w-w-w-w-wait! stoppu! really please! ignis spare me! you see i really cant deal that guy rigthnow

im sorry (zack's thougths - as i predicted i suck at lying! if only...(*realizes*)t-t-then h-h-how about the other's! how about cloud!

ignis - well...(as he adjust his glasses)

-flashback-

cloud - (bluntly question's)where...? (after seeing the file with a blank expression not awhile...he suddenly vomits into the kings office breathing heavily

as he wipes his moute seriously with a pale expression)

(flashback commentor zack - whats with that man!what kind of cloud is that?!just how much badly did he wanted to escaped!)

cloud - (with a pale expression)s-sorry...i-i think my illness just gotten worse...im really sorry...

(flashback commentor zack - sorry my ass!you mean your personality just gotten worse!you idiot!this guy is useless he's really useless as hell!...)

cloud - (with a pale face)...sorry heika but...death will awaits me if i dont rest hurrily...

(flashback commentor zack - what kind of reason is that!)

regis - (troubled worried face)i-i see...guess we dont have choice...then ill try the others...get some rest

ignis - want me to guide you...

cloud - no its ok...thank you

(flashback commentor zack - nooooo! dont let him fool you!)

-flashback ends-

ignis - so that matter happens...(as he seriously replied)poor guy...

zack - it's clearly just an act!(as he calms down)then what about the other three...

regis - well squall...

-flashback-

squall suddenly vomits after seeing the file collapsing on the floor

(flashback commentor zack - omai madee~!?ehhhh~!nande~!? chotto matte! just how popular the vomiting excuse are!just when di it trend!)

ignis - (worried looking face as if seeing squall in his deathbed)...squall dono are you ok!?

squall - i-its just that i forgot to put the prince picture in the album today...s-so im really sorry i messed up...(as he loss conciousness)

(flashback commentor zack - it doesnt even make sence!just how did it even possibly connect to his sudden vommiting into stalking!hes just too obvious!

ignis - oi squall dono! why...(with a worried grieving look on his face)

(flashback commentor zack - yeah...that's rigth ask him!finally you noticed that hes just faking it!)

ignis - why didnt you tell me i should've have been able to help you about that picture...and you could have given me a copy!(with a sad serious look)

(flashback commentor zack - thaaaat?!just why ignis!here i thougth you'd be a help!but your just a same pysycho twin of that stalker!?)

-flashback-

ignis - well thats that...(adjusting his glasses)

zack - well that's that my ass!...didnt expect another idiot was awaken!...(not awhile he was gigling hopelessly)hehehehe...so peter san can unlock this kind of

thing huh...hehehe...(as he was brougth back to reality)no!no!no!no! thats not it! how bout promto!

ignis - well he just died...

regis - (worried look)sigh...if only i came earlier...

zack - JUST WHYYYYYYYY!?OUT OF ALL THE IDIOT HOW!

-flashback-

as the king together with ignis opens the door as they found a dead prompto lying lifelessly on the office ground with a mess files of peter gathering around

the office

regis - prompto!what just happend prompto!(to regis surprised he saw promto with a dying bloody message on the ground written by his finger vomitts)

ignis - this cant be!promto!get a hold of yourself!

-flashback end-

zack - oi! an idiot died in a idiot way!how messed up can this be!and whats up with that dying massage did he just die becouse he vommits!?

ive never heard such a thing before i was born!

ignis - its getting worse i dont know how did a flu like this invaded the palace...(adjust his glasses and suddenly a serious face)ill search for the matter

zack - oi! dont just suddenly create some imaginary flu! or what so goin on!knock some sence!and besides theres nothing to search!

seriously!gaaaahh! i really cant believe those guys!...so hopeless(piss off not awhile as he finally comes down and suddenly realizing)then how about the prince...

...where is he

regis - sigh...my son...well we tried pursuing him but...he was...

-flashback-

noctis - (as he saw the file and immedietly tossing it back to his fathers table...with a serious calm expression)...my bad pops...i have some important classes

to attend to...

regis - (serious face)classes...?but today is sunday...isn't it ignis...

noctis - (hearing that made the prince stop walking...suddenly with a troubled scared look sweat dropping as he cant moved but still trying to maintain

his composure)

ignis - thats rigth...milord-...

suddenly ignis was cut in his talk

noctis -meeting!...we have meetings in school!...you see-(troubled look)

as he was cut off by ignis sudden action picking up his phone and calling the principal

ignis - he-

as noctis warp towards ignis as he steal the phone breathing heavily answers the phone panicking and stuttering

noctis - (panics)m-m-my bad! its cancel rigth its cance!well good day see ya!

regis - whats wrong nocto you looked horriefied(worried look)

noctis -(panicking)im perfectly fine!the hell are you saying oyaji...hee...

as noctis suddenly covers his mouth and begans to feel really uncomfortable

noctis - (with a pale face)i kinda feel sick...i-i think ill ganna vomitt

ignis and regis - (with worried faces) noct!

-flashback ends-

ignis - so that's it(adjust hi glasses)...we dont have a choice zack...your the only last hope for this task or else our relationship in prince peter's kingdom

will gonna be problematic when time come's so we need your help beside's i and our king will be away...so that's leave you

zack - (frowning his eyebrows troubledly)eh...?...what the-...even the prince...(as he became silent)...i-i feel kinda...(as he pretends to have a bad

feeling covering his mouth and tries to leave...)maybe ill go and get some...

as ignis and regis looks at each other and suddenly brougth ignis to smiled evily as he stops zacks movement by patting zacks shoulder as zack horrifiedly

look at his back witnessing ignis with a giant sharp needle

ignis - (evil grin)as i thougth...this will happen to you hehe...so i figured on how to prevent this flu easily...couse...you know you cant blame me...

we really got no choice your the last hope don't worry this will only hurt a little to heal you immedietly...hero san~...dehehehehe

zack - (horrified) yamete! ill die for real!stop it!someone help me!

a sound of struck

zack -...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

~flashback ends~

zack - then...that's how it happend's(as he forced smiled)

~to be continued~


End file.
